Lilith
Lilith is the goddess of shadows and everything relating to darkness. Slick and coy, she tends to tease her shadow mages more often than enlighten them, yet she retains her authoritative position in her mentees by forcing them to embark on rather dangerous quests in order to learn morals pertaining to advancing in their skills. This style of teaching has made her the butt of many jokes among some gods. Currently, she lives in the realm dedicated to the magic of darkness. Concept and Creation Lilith was actually heavily based off of two characters from Steven Universe . Her motherly attitude towards her mages is pulled from Garnet's personality while she acquires her mischievous and snarky attitude from Amethyst. However, a good portion of her design was based off of various drawings of original characters found on Tumblr. There were no specific pictures that sparked ideas for her design; rather, it was a culmination of multiple that led to Lilith's characteristics. For example, because of browsing Tumblr, it was decided that Lilith was to be part sheep, have no irises or pupils, and wear gothic Victorian clothing History In the beginning of time, the creators of the universe, Joanus and Cragen (Johnny and Craig), decided... WIP Personality Despite her higher position as a goddess of an element, Lilith acts like an immature (and somewhat lazy) teenager to her mages. In her realm, she lies about nonchalantly on her throne room and sends her shadow minions out to do her bidding or simple tasks, whether it be retrieving mages to bring to the realm or for other chores. Most other gods expect her to take her role as a goddess more seriously, but on the outside it seems as though she does not really want to mentor her trainees. However, Lilith rises to the occasion most often in the way she teaches her mages, primarily Arkanov. This is because she actually quite likes "raising" the magic-users. Her playful demeanor shines through in the manner she teaches them. Lilith orders all subjects in her dominion to wear some sort of animal costume, and with these on, she forces the mages to go on quests, often ones involving degrading and demeaning tasks. Still, she intends and claims that these events teach her mages about showing humility towards their superiors, even if a part of her simply enjoys seeing others squirm under such scrutiny. Like most other gods, she is very knowledgeable in the way life and the elements work, partially because she was created alongside the world in the beginning of time and has seen the world evolve as her mages have. She shares this confound knowledge with few mages who she deems worthy of knowing life's secrets. But this is very rare, partly because she has encountered few that she believes is worthy, and partly because Lilith rarely takes herself and others seriously for more than a minute or so before she reverts back to her simple care-free manner. Category:God Category:Old Version Characters